Strong Enough
by Ryuuza
Summary: Is Miki and Yuu's love strong enough to survive the new student transfer's determination to steal Yuu away? Of course. This is their story. COMPLETE
1. A New Student Transfer

~Strong Enough~  
  
All standard disclaimers apply: don't own the characters, don't sue. ^_^  
  
Please read & review!  
  
Prologue - A New Student Transfer  
  
The headmaster's smile was welcoming, albeit tired, which was understandable considering his job. He handed the sixteen-year-old girl in front of him a packet of papers. "Here you go. We look forward to seeing you tomorrow."  
  
Back straight, chin up, and posture perfect, the girl returned his smile with a polite one of her own. She took the papers and held them gathered in her arms with the two school uniforms she had also received. "Thank you," she said with impeccable speech.  
  
The headmaster nodded, dismissing her. As she bowed slightly in respect and left his office, the headmaster followed her with his eyes. She was a fine young woman, and her flawless manners denoted an admirable previous education. As far as he could judge, she would be an asset to the school academics' ranking, and would probably also be well liked by her peers.  
  
"We need more students like that," he murmured to himself, sitting back in his chair and preparing the handle the next transfer student. 


	2. Aiko

~Strong Enough~  
  
All standard disclaimers apply: don't own the characters, don't sue. ^_^  
  
Please read & review!  
  
Chapter 1 - Aiko  
  
Miki Koishikawa rolled over, slinging her arm over her eyes to block the bright light persistently penetrating her eyelids. "Go 'way," she mumbled into her pillow.  
  
"Get up, dummy, or you'll be late for school."  
  
Half-asleep and decidedly rumpled, Miki sat up at her sort-of-stepbrother's voice. "What're you doing in my room?" she demanded, yawning.  
  
Dressed in his school uniform-technically, their school uniform-Yuu Matsuura was leaning against the doorframe of Miki's bedroom, his expression a mixture of amusement and annoyance. "Waking you up. You have fifteen minutes before we have to leave for school."  
  
Miki's eyes flew to the clock on her nightstand and widened as she took in the time. Tumbling out of bed, she cursed and tried to free herself from her tangled sheets while reaching for her school uniform. As she struggled, she heard Yuu chuckle behind her and raised her gaze to his in a glare. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You." He smiled.  
  
She glared some more. "Get out of my room!" If she had been able to reach it, she would've loved slamming the door in his face. I mean, seriously, what right does he have to stand there laughing at me looking so calm, awake, and so freaking hot, so early in the morning?  
  
"It's not fair," she grumbled to herself as she pulled her top over her head. She tossed her nightgown onto her unmade bed-it'd have to suffer another day of wrinkles, which thankfully, her parents (.all four of them) didn't seem to mind, unlike most other Japanese families. But then again, her family definitely wasn't like most other Japanese families. Miki rolled her eyes and grabbed her shoes, hurrying down to the kitchen. Maybe she was kind of used to her family situation now, but it was still so weird!  
  
"Think fast," Yuu said as she entered the kitchen. He tossed a bun at her, which she caught, but only after dropping the shoes on her toes.  
  
"Ow! You jerk!" Miki spared him another glare and slid on shoes, clomping past him to the living room where she had left her schoolbag last night. It wasn't there. "AAH!" she shouted in panic. This was the perfect way to top off waking up late, wasn't it?  
  
Yuu came up behind her, another bun in his hand. "If you're looking for your bag, I already packed it for you. It's by the front door." She whirled around to look up at him. He smiled and handed her the bun. "Here, you can eat this on the way." Then he turned and headed for the door.  
  
Miki stared after him, startled as always by his random acts of kindness. Most of the time he acted so casual and cavalier, like he didn't have a care in the world, but he was always doing nice things like this that surprised her. Why are you so complicated, Yuu? Miki wondered as she followed him out the door.  
  
He was, though. Complicated. If you wanted a shallow description, Yuu was a tall, good-looking blonde with a killer smile and a cool demeanor. He was confident and calm and was rarely ruffled, but most of it was a façade. A lot of people didn't recognize that. But Miki, who did have to live with him, after all, since their parents had decided to swap partners and all live happily together in one big house, had grown to know him. Well, as much as anyone could know Yuu. But she did know one thing-he was a lot more emotional than he showed, and beneath his don't-have-or-give-a-care attitude, he had huge, compassionate heart.  
  
He was sweet.  
  
Could be sweet, amended Miki as she followed him down the familiar road on their way to school. She smiled. But it didn't bother her too much that he didn't always display that thoughtfulness. She was satisfied with knowing that he had it.  
  
Her good mood stayed with her as she entered class 2B. It was still a little unusual, being a sophomore instead of a freshman. But it was fun. Miki laughed and waved at her best friend, Meiko Akizuki. "Good morning," she sang out.  
  
"You're in a good mood this morning," Meiko observed with a smile.  
  
"Yeah." Out of the corner of her eye, Miki spotted Kishi Hirisiko and Masa Tendo chatting away at their desks. "So, what are the 'Gossips' gossiping about today?" she asked with a grin. Kishi and Masa, though fairly good students, were known more for their ceaseless tendency to gossip than their good grades.  
  
Meiko shrugged. "I think it was something about a new student transfer."  
  
"Oh," Miki groaned. She had mixed feelings about this, recalling the last time there had been a student transfer, it had been Yuu, and it had turned her world upside down.  
  
"It's a girl, I think," Meiko said.  
  
Her theory was proved correct a few minutes later as the teacher introduced the new student transfer. Her name was Aiko Shino, she was sixteen, had flawless posture as she stood beside the teacher, gracing the class with a small smile that only enhanced her beautiful blue eyes and golden hair. She wore her uniform well, the skirt showing off perfect legs most of the guys in the class made no disguise of checking out, and her gaze was level and cool until she reached Yuu. Then Aiko's eyes widened and her mouth parted in surprise. She quickly regained her composure and narrowed her eyes, curving her lips up in a smile as she shot him an unmistakable look.  
  
You're mine, it said. 


	3. Missed Opportunity

~Strong Enough~  
  
All standard disclaimers apply: don't own the characters, don't sue. ^_^  
  
Please read & review!  
  
Chapter 2 - Missed Opportunity  
  
She hadn't expected much from her new school. Her parents had suggested her transfer because the headmistresses of her previous school had held a personal grudge against her for a prank gone wrong early last year. It hadn't even been her fault but Ms. Mimoko had decided to hold her responsible for it anyway. In the past few months, the angry headmistress's unfair punishments for Aiko's minor offenses while other students committing more severe offenses got off scot-free had interfered with Aiko's learning, so her parents had transferred her.  
  
Aiko really hadn't expected much. Just another typical high school. But she definitely had not been expecting Yuu Matsuura. As was per usual, each student had formally introduced himself or herself to her, but the only name she had paid the least attention to was his. Yuu Matsuura.  
  
She watched him during the day throughout classes she was supposed to be paying attention to, but luckily for her, it was material she had already covered the week before in her previous school. He wasn't much of a speaker, she noted, but she could tell he understood what was being taught, despite the poker-bordering-on-bored expression on his face. But much more interesting than his blank expression was the fact that he sent countless of sideways looks at the girl across the classroom.  
  
Miki Koishikawa, Aiko drew up the name from the recess of her memory. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Miki return Yuu's glances in equal quantity. Then Aiko's eyes flicked to the guy in front of her. Ginta Suou, if she remembered correctly. His gaze seemed continually drawn to Miki as well, though Miki's glances in his direction were far less frequent and lacking in the blatant longing apparent in the ones she shot at Yuu.  
  
Forget it, Aiko thought dismissively. As much as you want Yuu, and as much as he appears to reciprocate-she frowned at that-that will all change now that I'm here. A beatific smile crossed her face. The Shinos, well, the Shinos would be what was considered "well off." More than well off, actually. Filthy rich was a more accurate term. And having grown up in that filthy richness, Aiko was accustomed to getting what she wanted. No one denied her anything, if they knew what was good for them.  
  
Now, Aiko wanted Yuu.  
  
He was mysterious, mature, cool, calm, sexy, and soon-to-be hers.  
  
After all, Aiko always got what she wanted.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi Yuu!" Aiko inserted herself by his side as the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. She smiled brightly up at him. "Do you mind if I call you by your first name? You can call me Aiko, of course."  
  
He smiled at her. "I don't mind." He stood at his desk and his gaze flicked across the room. Aiko knew exactly where he was looking, or more specifically, exactly who he was looking at, and it didn't please her one bit.  
  
"I was, um, wondering, if you could show me-" What kind of hobbies did he have? He looked like.a tennis person. "-the tennis courts!" she finished enthusiastically. She flashed him a flirty smile. "Please?" she asked prettily.  
  
"Actually, it's funny you should ask. My stepsister's on the tennis team. Miki!" Yuu called out.  
  
Miki glanced up from her conversation with a friend and asked, "What?"  
  
"Aiko wanted to see the tennis court. Since you and Suou have tennis practice today anyway, want to take her?" He grinned at her.  
  
Miki responded with a smile that didn't quite hide how his grin affected her. "Sure!"  
  
Darn, Aiko fumed at the missed opportunity with Yuu. She cheered up considerably when she realized that Miki and Yuu were related-in a way-so despite their obvious attraction to each other, they couldn't do a thing about it. Aiko was gleeful, though it really would be better if they were related by blood but, oh well, you take what you get.  
  
"See you later Miki," he said, ruffling her hair as he passed her on his way out of the classroom. He glanced over his shoulder and with a quick grin, added, "You too, Aiko."  
  
She melted. She really did. Wow that smile was lethal! Aiko concentrated on controlling her breathing. It really wasn't necessary to let Miki on to the fact that Aiko was out to steal her stepbrother's affections.  
  
"Is he going to the library again?" the girl behind Miki asked.  
  
Miki shrugged. "Probably."  
  
"Yes," another girl chimed in, "he is. I see him there every day." She smiled at Aiko, who had just leaped onto the fact that Yuu would be at the school library that afternoon-every afternoon!-and introduced herself. "Meiko Akizuki. It's nice to meet you Aiko. I hope you enjoy the school."  
  
Aiko smiled automatically. "Thank you. I think I will." Oh she would definitely enjoy this school, as soon as she gave the tennis a cursory tour and headed straight for the library, she would enjoy it all right.  
  
Unaware of her plans, Miki waved at Ginta, who was waiting for her at the door. "There's Ginta. Let's go!" 


	4. Yuu's Fans

~Strong Enough~  
  
All standard disclaimers apply: don't own the characters, don't sue. ^_^  
  
Please read & review!  
  
Chapter 3 - Yuu's Fans  
  
"How was your day Miki?" her mom-her real mom-asked her.  
  
Miki glanced over the dinner table at Rumi.Matsuura, it was Matsuura now. She smiled. "It was pretty good. I passed my English test and I understand what we're learning in History. And I beat Namishi Samura in our impromptu tennis game."  
  
"Congratulations!" said Chiyako Koishikawa, her "official" mom now that she had married her dad, Jin Koishikawa, and her "real" mom had married Youji Matsuura.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So Yuu," Jin began, "how was your day?"  
  
Yuu shrugged. "It was fine."  
  
"Only fine? What happened?"  
  
"Yeah, you can tell us anything! You know that, right?"  
  
After swallowing a spoonful of soup, Yuu shrugged again. "There was this new student transfer, Aiko Shino." He gave Miki a funny look. "How long was she at the tennis courts anyway? Two minutes?"  
  
Miki looked surprised. "Something like that." She pouted. "It was like she didn't even want to see the courts, I mean, what's the point if you're only going to stay for a minute then run off to buy an after school snack?"  
  
"She didn't," said Yuu. He bent his head back towards his soup.  
  
"What do you mean she didn't?" Rumi voiced Miki's question. "What did she do?"  
  
"Actually, she might have bought an after school snack," Yuu said to his soup, "but only after going into the library and coming on to me for a full fifteen minutes." He rolled his eyes. "I practically had to shove her off my lap once." Looking up, he smiling blandly and held out a plate. "Pork anyone?"  
  
Miki gaped at him. "She came on to you?"  
  
"If that's what you would call her touching my arm every two seconds, cozying up to my side until I was half off my chair, and giving me these hot looks, then yeah, I'd say she came on to me." Yuu looked more irritated than flattered.  
  
"Oh honey, she likes you!" Chiyako sounded genuinely delighted. "How wonderful!"  
  
"Yuu's going to have a girlfriend," Youji bragged with a grin.  
  
Jin patted Yuu on the back. "Girls just can't resist your charm, eh?"  
  
"He's irresistible," Rumi pitched in with a wink.  
  
"Stop it!" Miki shouted, shooting to her feet. She couldn't stand hearing all of this about Yuu and Aiko. It was bad enough that Arimi Suzuki, Yuu's totally gorgeous ex, still wanted him back, but to have the beautiful new transfer student after him too was beyond Miki's limit. Especially with her parents enthusiastic support! How was a girl supposed to compete with all of that?  
  
"What's wrong, Miki?" Chiyako looked concerned.  
  
"Are you jealous?" Jin asked, peering at his daughter.  
  
Miki flushed red. Refusing to look at Yuu or acknowledge her father's question, she flew out of the dining room and up the stairs to her room. She missed the look the four adults exchanged as well as the one Yuu sent trailing after her.  
  
Angrily, Miki threw herself on her bed, bouncing as the springs recoiled. It wasn't fair! How come everyone wanted Yuu? How was he ever going to notice her if there were fifty girls after him, all of them prettier than she was? He had his own fan club, she thought furiously. An all female fan club.  
  
It's hard enough being a sixteen-year-old Japanese girl living with four parents and a totally cute stepbrother who is alternately sweet and annoying, thought Miki with a sigh, rolling over, and it's even worse to be in love with that stepbrother, but to have competition from three gazillion girls for Yuu's affection was way beyond what any teenage girl should have to deal with!  
  
A knock came from her door.  
  
Miki looked up.  
  
"Hey Miki?"  
  
Yuu. Heart pounding, she slowly got up and opened her door. "What?"  
  
"You okay?" His concerned blue eyes peered down at her. When she didn't say anything he went on. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I didn't take Aiko seriously." He trailed off as Miki wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly to her. "Hey," he said, surprised.  
  
Miki knew she was probably red from embarrassment at her bold, reckless move, but she had been so touched by the fact that he'd taken the time to come reassure her. Could he possibly know how I feel about him? Her breath hitched with hope. And, despite all his fans, could he possibly feel the same way? 


	5. Living Fairy Tales

~Strong Enough~  
  
Disclaimer: don't own (darn) don't sue (please!)  
  
R&R ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Living Fairy Tales  
  
It was a tangled love triangle-well, actually, it was more of a decagon- that Aiko uncovered. She mulled it over the following night, after her second day at her new school. She'd met two girls-Kishi and Masa, if she remembered correctly-who had been all too eager to share what they knew and what they speculated about Yuu and his relationships. It had come in handy, and Aiko had the feeling that the two girls' gossipy tendencies would come in handy later, as well.  
  
She had found out today that yes, Yuu and Miki were stepsiblings. Apparently, their parents had swapped partners and remarried. Weird, Aiko thought. But it was irrelevant so she dismissed it. However, what was interesting was Ginta Suou. According to Kishi and Masa, he had been Miki's best guy friend since junior high and had blown his chance at being her boyfriend when she'd given him a love letter and he'd shown all his friends. Unfortunately for him, it had been an accident, and he really had liked Miki, feelings that were resurfacing now that Miki and Yuu's close relationship was tensing things up.  
  
But that wasn't all.  
  
Aiko smirked and stood in front of the mirror hanging on the wall, gently pulling a brush through her long hair. Apparently, Yuu's ex-girlfriend, Arimi Suzuki still had feelings for him and was refusing to give up on him. There had been a period when she'd appeared to fall for Ginta, but that was over with in a couple of months. Aiko rolled her eyes as she remembered the befuddled looks on Kishi and Masa's faces as they'd told her that part. It was obvious they weren't clever enough to deduce what Aiko had already figured out: Arimi and Ginta's little "romance" had merely been a scheme to get Miki jealous and transfer her feelings to Ginta.  
  
Too bad it didn't work, Aiko mused. It would've saved me a lot of trouble. She shrugged. Either way, it didn't really matter. Aiko would get what she wanted in the end.  
  
Arimi she had already dismissed as a non-threat. Ex-girlfriends, no matter how desperate, were never a problem for her. So Arimi was supposed to be beautiful. Aiko glanced at her reflection and smiled. Big deal. So was she. So Arimi had dated Yuu for three months. Aiko would have him for much, much longer. It really wasn't a problem.  
  
Miki, however, might present the problem that Arimi wouldn't. Aiko frowned slightly as she set down her brush. She'd underestimated the girl yesterday; she wasn't about to make the same mistake today, especially after seeing her and Yuu's relationship a little more in perspective now. Miki and Yuu.they were close. It was inevitable as they lived in the same house. And that closeness could cause Aiko some problems. She knew she could probably handle them, but they really just made things so much more complicated and messy. Then again, no sane girl would willingly take their crush by the hand and give him to Aiko with a smile and a "He's all yours!"  
  
It wasn't that she wanted every girl's crush either. Aiko wasn't out to steal guys away from their prospective girlfriends. She just. She sighed. She just wanted the perfect guy. Not perfect in the terms that he had no flaws, but perfect for her. And she was sure she'd seen that in Yuu. There had been something in the way he'd smiled, something in the way she'd reacted to that smile, that had made her heart leap to attention. Something in her was screaming, "This is the guy! The guy of your dreams. Wake up and don't let him go!"  
  
Okay, she would admit that it was sort of callous to be stealing him away from Miki, a girl who obviously adored him. But Aiko wasn't willing to compromise when it came to her dreams. She was a romantic at heart and while she knew living fairy tales was a high improbability, she would never turn down a chance at true love. And this was it. Her chance. She couldn't let it slip through her fingers just because her conscience was feeling a little guilty about Miki.  
  
I'm sorry, she silently apologized to the girl in advance. In any other circumstances, we'd probably be friends. Aiko's eyes narrowed with intent. But not when it comes to the guy of my dreams. 


	6. Interlude 1

~Strong Enough~  
  
Disclaimer: don't own (darn) don't sue (please!)  
  
R&R ^_^  
  
Interlude  
  
Mei (( author's real name, not meant to be ripped off from Meiko) bit her lip as she stared at the screen, trying to figure out what she would write in the next chapter. Something from Miki's point-of-view.I just did Aiko's.  
  
Yuu looked irritated. "Hello? What am I, chopped liver?"  
  
She looked at him funny. "I didn't know you knew that expression."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I'm Japanese, not illiterate."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, oh," he said. "You're writing the next chapter, are you?"  
  
Mei nodded, briefly wondering if she'd spent too much time in front of the computer. Did characters usually start talking back to their authors? It hadn't happened before. Maybe it was just Yuu.he would be special like that.  
  
"Well, why does it always have to be from Miki or Aiko's point-of-view?" he questioned. "I'm important in this story, aren't I?" At Mei's nod, he went on, "So why not incorporate me into the story a little more? Get into my head a little. Put down my thoughts on this crazy situation." He raised an eyebrow. "Or would that be too difficult for you?"  
  
"Baka," Mei muttered, glaring at him. "I'm the author here. I can handle it, trust me."  
  
Yuu assumed a challenging expression. "Then do it."  
  
"Fine, I will." As a satisfied smile spread across Yuu's face, Mei suddenly asked, "Um.Yuu, by any chance, what does 'baka' mean?"  
  
He laughed. "Idiot."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"No.that's what it means." 


	7. Baka

~Strong Enough~  
  
Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue, never happened, never will  
  
Chapter 5 - Baka  
  
*A/N: In case you were wondering, this title was indeed inspired by my little convo with Yuu. ^_^ It's always fun to talk to the characters! hehe*  
  
--  
  
"Matsuura!"  
  
Yuu turned around. "Hey Akizuki."  
  
Meiko smiled. "I haven't seen you here for awhile." By here, she meant the school library. "Been busy?"  
  
He shrugged. "Not really. I've just been making myself scarce since Shino somehow discovered I come here everyday." He grimaced slightly. "She either wants to stalk me or make my life a living hell." Pausing, he considered, "or both."  
  
"Oh!" Meiko's hand flew to her mouth in a little "o" of surprise. She smiled sheepishly at him. "I may have let that slip. Sorry."  
  
"Well, it's too late now." Yuu smiled to let her know he wasn't bitter about it. "Maybe she'll give up." He set his books down on the table and pulled out a chair. As he was about to seat himself, he heard an alarmingly familiar voice.  
  
"Meiko!" called Aiko cheerfully. "Hi!" By the time she'd reached Meiko, Yuu had scrambled behind a nearby bookshelf, well out of sight. She glanced around. "So, have you seen Yuu this afternoon?"  
  
Not batting an eyelash, Meiko shook her head. "No. I actually haven't seen him here for the past week. A little odd, but I'm sure he's just busy." Smiling, she casually set her lit club books on top of the architecture books Yuu had left on the table in his hurry to hide himself. Watching from behind the bookshelf, Yuu breathed a sigh of relief. He reminded himself to thank Meiko later for her interception on his behalf, saving him from another day of Aiko's blatant flirtation.  
  
Sure, the girl was cute. She looked particularly hot in that uniform. But Yuu wasn't interested. There was only one girl on his mind and to him, one Miki in her Saturday-at-home sweats could beat out a thousand Aikos in assorted tight, body-hugging, skin-baring outfits. His features softened as he thought of Miki. She was such an impractical, stubborn, feisty little creature who made him want to both laugh and hold her in his arms forever. Never let go. And he had a suspicion she might feel the same.  
  
Yuu knew Miki was attracted to him. He wasn't trying to be stuck-up or egotistic. It was just a fact. A rather enjoyable fact, admittedly, but he didn't like the fact that she was still mixed up about her feelings about Ginta. And until she sorted them out, Yuu wasn't going to make a move on her. He wanted her to be 100 percent sure that it was him she wanted, not some substitute for Suou. Besides, he'd never settle for less than 100 percent of her heart. Yuu wanted all of Miki, not just the part she was willing to offer him now.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who's back in the library, busy studying the carpet." Aiko's amused voice reached his ears a split second after he'd noticed the pair of shoes next to him. Yuu's gaze traveled up to her face, and from his position on the floor, she looked more determined that usual.  
  
Shit, he groaned silently. He was such an idiot, crouching on the floor like a sitting duck, just waiting to be found by the ever-persistent Aiko.  
  
"Shino," he greeted her.  
  
"I thought we'd agreed you'd call me Aiko," she responded teasingly. She beamed at him. "I'm glad I found you, I needed to ask you something." She touched his arm and gazed beseechingly up into his eyes. "Masa told me about the upcoming school dance, and I was wondering." Her lashes fluttered down. "Since I'm new and don't know that many people, I was wondering if.you might go with me?" She glanced up at him.  
  
"Uh." Shoot! How to get himself out of this one? Stay cool.calm.in control. He racked his brain.of course! He allowed himself an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but I'm already taking someone else."  
  
Aiko bit her lip and gave him a sideways look. "I hope you don't mean Miki," she said hesitatingly, "because she already told me that she's going with Ginta."  
  
Yuu stared at her, shocked, unable to say anything.  
  
"Will you pick me up at seven, then?" she continued on with a smile, as if she hadn't just stabbed a knife in Yuu's heart. She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the cheek, then, with a whirl of blonde hair, was gone.  
  
Baka, Yuu cursed himself. Why hadn't he just said no, it wasn't Miki, he was taking someone else? Anyone but Aiko. He groaned and shoved his hand through his hair. Because she had stunned him with her announcement about Miki and Ginta going to the dance together. Were they really?  
  
How could you Miki, he thought raggedly. Can't you tell by now how much you mean to me? 


	8. Just A Little Confused

~Strong Enough~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue, never happened, never will  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - Just A Little Confused  
  
"Meiko." Miki's best friend looked up at the sound of her name.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Miki looked just a little confused as she swirled her straw through her fruit smoothie. "Do you know why.I mean, do you know how I ended up agreeing to go to the dance with Ginta?"  
  
"Because he asked and you said yes?" Meiko arched an eyebrow.  
  
"But." Miki propped up her chin, resting her elbows on the little café's outdoor table. "I don't know why I said yes." She glanced at her friend and admitted quietly, "I was waiting for Yuu to ask me."  
  
Meiko didn't say anything for a moment. "Maybe you got tired of waiting," she said gently. "Maybe your subconscious is trying to tell you something. To get over your crush on Yuu and move on.to Ginta."  
  
"But it's not like that. I don't like Ginta that way anymore.he's just a friend."  
  
"That's what you keep saying," agreed Meiko, keeping her doubts about the truth of that statement to herself. She sipped her own smoothie, crossing her feet at the ankles, and leaning forward. "Don't worry about it, Miki. Just have a good time at the dance."  
  
A small smile crossed Miki's face. "Yeah." And maybe Yuu will be there and I'll get to dance with him. Then she frowned. But if Yuu was there, that meant he'd be taking another girl. Jealousy flowed through her veins at the mere thought. God, I'm obsessed, she thought, horrified. But I can't stand the thought of him with another girl.  
  
Aiko.Arimi. Stop it!  
  
Snapping herself out of her reverie, Miki focused her attention back on her friend. "So, are you going to dance with anyone?"  
  
Meiko shook her head. "No.I don't know if I could stand being with someone who wasn't him," she whispered, her eyes saddening at the thought of her beloved. He'd been gone for a few months now, but she still missed him. Was still hoping he'd come back. Knowing he wouldn't. She blinked back tears.  
  
Miki looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry Meiko."  
  
"No, it's fine." Meiko smiled bravely. "I'll be okay. I just don't think I'm going to the dance-"  
  
"Can I change your mind?" Miwa Satoshi appeared by her side, his dark gaze questioning as he thirstily took in his crush's beauty.  
  
Stifling a laugh at the look on Meiko's face, Miki pushed her bangs off her face and tried to look inconspicuous as she eavesdropped shamelessly. Which wasn't too hard, being at the same table and all.  
  
"I'm sorry Miwa," Meiko was saying, "I'm just not interested in going to the school dance with anyone."  
  
The student body president appealed to her with a cajoling smile. "But I'm not just anyone, Meiko. I'll give you the best night of your life," he promised. Miki's thoughts flashed to the indecent and she blushed as Miwa added, "You'll have so much fun at the dance you won't want to leave."  
  
Still, Meiko shook her head. "No, I'm sorry-"  
  
"Don't be," Miwa cut her off. His eyes peered into hers as he took her hand. "Go with me, Meiko, please. Give me a chance."  
  
She hesitated. "Miwa.don't you have um, something to do?" She glanced at Miki and muttered, "Or I assume you weren't following me, waiting for an opportunity to ask me to the dance."  
  
Miki giggled.  
  
"I was just walking home after the student council meeting," he said dismissively. "It's not important." His eyes bore into Meiko's. "Please go with me to the dance, Meiko-chan. It'll make me so very happy," he asked, his voice soft.  
  
"All-all right," Meiko finally relented. At her consent, Miwa's eyes lit up and he smiled provocatively.  
  
"You won't regret it, I promise." He kissed her hand and bowed slightly in respect. "I'll pick you up at seven."  
  
Meiko stared after him as he made his way through the café tables and on towards home. "Did I just agree to go to the dance with Satoshi?" she asked, a little blankly.  
  
Miki nodded. It was odd-Meiko had just agreed to go to the dance with Miwa, though she hadn't particularly wanted to and wasn't quite sure why she had said yes, and Miki herself had just agreed to go to the dance with Ginta, though she would've much preferred to go with Yuu and wasn't quite sure why she had said yes to Ginta. There must've been something in the water. It was making everything just a little more confusing than usual. 


	9. Ring Me

~Strong Enough~  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned these characters do you think I'd be sitting here writing freaking *fanfics* about them when I could do the real thing and get loads and loads of money?! Umm.so, yeah, no I don't own them. ^_^  
  
Please R&R  
  
Chapter 7 - Ring Me  
  
"Hello, I love you."  
  
Arimi Suzuki gave the phone a disgusted look as if the recipient of her call could see her. Life was much easier before Caller ID she decided as she said irritably, "Well I don't love you."  
  
"So why did you call Arimi-chan?" Rokutanda Tsutomu asked.  
  
"We need to talk about the upcoming school dance."  
  
"What school dance? We don't have any upcoming school dance! But I'll go with you anywhere," he added passionately.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Not our school dance, the one at Yuu's school."  
  
"Why do you want to go to Matsuura's school dance?" demanded Rokutanda. "He's worthless! What's so special about him?"  
  
So much. Arimi thought, her mind flying back to the three perfect months she'd spent with Yuu. They'd had so much fun together and she'd been positive she'd won her bet, proving that she could be the girlfriend he wanted. But.she hadn't. And he'd broken up with her exactly three months after they'd started going out.  
  
Why can't I get over him? she wondered. It was obvious he'd moved on. But she missed him. She wanted him back. He was still the guy of her dreams.  
  
"We're going to the dance because I need to do damage control," she explained to Rokutanda, who had a huge crush on her (like many other guys) but unfortunately, didn't live up to her standards. Few could, considering that she compared them all to Yuu and not many of them measured up. "I have to keep Yuu and Miki away from each other."  
  
"Why? Why not just let them be happy together? You can be with me! I love you.I know I'm better than Matsuura."  
  
Arimi left that comment untouched. She saw no need to restate her already apparent dislike of Rokutanda. "Look, Tsutomu," she said impatiently, "I'm only calling you up because Ginta is already going with Miki," and thank the Lord she's not going with Yuu, Arimi thought gratefully, "and Yuu is going with some new girl. Aiko." She spat the name out, hating the thought of more competition. She'd stopped by Yuu's school last week, wanting to see him and say hi. She'd found some blonde girl draped all over him and Miki whacking tennis balls hard enough to drill holes through the school's brick walls. It wasn't fair.  
  
Yuu was hers first and if she had her way, hers last as well.  
  
"Arimi," whined Rokutanda, jerking her thoughts back to her present conversation. "We don't go to Matsuura's school. How do we get in?"  
  
"We sneak in."  
  
"Oh." He was silent for a moment. Then, "Arimi, I love you! And I know you secretly love me too and I think this dance is just an excuse for you to dance with me. Oh Arimi, I'm so happy. You'll forget all about Matsuura once we start going out-"  
  
Arimi hung up on him. Then she remembered she still had to tell him what time to pick her up and swore. 


	10. Midnight Sky

~Strong Enough~  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own the characters.  
  
Please R&R  
  
Chapter 8 - Midnight Sky  
  
*A/N: To the best of my (limited Chinese) knowledge, Japanese schools don't have school dances-especially not in their gyms, like our cheap American schools do (j/k). However, the dance was necessary to the story (cause I say so ^_^) and I didn't know where else to put it. So for those of you who actually do go to Japanese schools and know all my technical errors, sorry! Just grin and bear with me.*  
  
--  
  
She knew she looked beautiful. She wasn't trying to be narcissistic or self-absorbed-but there was no point in denying the obvious. Aiko also knew why she looked beautiful. The reason her skin glowed, her eyes sparkled, and her hair shone like golden silk in the night was because this was the night. Finally, it was the night of the dance and she would be going with the guy of her dreams. Her heart soared.  
  
Wonderful, wonderful, she thought giddily, spinning in circles, making her short, full-skirted midnight blue velvet dress flare out and the twinkly rhinestones on it catch the light and flash like stars. Wonderful night.  
  
Her mood only improved when Yuu arrived at her doorstep in a dashing black tuxedo and a corsage. Given, the pink carnations didn't match her dress at all, but Aiko was thrilled at the thought that he had tried. She couldn't quit smiling as he took her to the dance. Even the tackiness of having to dance in the haphazardly decorated school gymnasium couldn't bring her down from Cloud Nine. She was floating on air and loving it.  
  
"Thank you for this night, Yuu," she said, her eyes shining.  
  
He gave her a half-hearted grin. "Sure."  
  
Aiko's heart raced. His smile was so beautiful. She fought to remember how to breathe. A popular song came over the gym speakers and her eyes lit up. "This is my favorite song," she lied, eager to have any excuse to be in Yuu's arms. "Do you-"  
  
"Um.do you want something to drink, Aiko?" Yuu asked solicitously. "I'll get something for you."  
  
He was so thoughtful! "Thank you!" she exclaimed. As he made his way to the refreshment table, Aiko patted her hair back into place and smoothed her dress down. Okay, so she was a little nervous, but that was understandable, right? Then, out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of white.  
  
Aiko turned her head fully and found herself looking straight at Miki Koishikawa, dressed in a filmy, sparkly, concoction of white-no pale, pale pink-that floated around her in reminiscence of a fairy princess. Her gleaming black hair was pulled to the back of her head, secured by glittering diamond pins, matching every winking diamond scattered across her spaghetti-strap, knee-length, Cinderella-esque dress.  
  
God, no.  
  
You will not steal Yuu from me, Aiko thought furiously. Not on this perfect night.this night of my every dream come true. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was alright. She could handle this. She could keep Miki and Yuu away from each other.  
  
Then it hit her. Her eyes flew open. They lived together. Yuu must've seen her before he'd even left to pick Aiko up. He already knew how absolutely stunning she looked and yet, yet, he had come to take Aiko to the dance, regardless. He could have stood her up. He could have taken Miki, Ginta Suou be damned, if he had really wanted to. But he had chosen her.  
  
Joy flooded her heart, erasing every smidge of jealousy, and bringing color back to her cheeks. "Yuu is mine," she whispered to herself in reassurance. The saying kept her heart light as Yuu returned with her drink and they danced the following three dances together. She reveled in the sublime feeling of being in his arms, of having the right to lay her head on his shoulder, breathing in his light cologne, and pressing her body against his. She was in heaven and Yuu was her angel. Nothing in the world could be so perfect, so right, as this feeling of belonging. 'Til the fourth dance.  
  
It was a slow dance and she was swaying in Yuu's arms, enjoying the sensation. By chance, she looked up at his face, wanting to smile, to express her complete contentment. She caught him staring over her shoulder at another dancing couple.  
  
Aiko maneuvered their dance until she could she who he had been looking at. At first, she thought it was a petite girl in a bold red dress with a brunet whose hair was a little too short to be fashionable. Idly, she noted that the girl looked more irritated with her dancing partner than adoring, but that wasn't too out of the ordinary. Why was Yuu looking.  
  
Her thought trailed off as couples parted and through the gap that was left, Aiko saw Miki again. Her princess pink dress was a little smushed, the way her Ginta was holding her so tightly against him, but she looked as radiant as when Aiko had first spotted her. But what really got Aiko's attention was the longing way in which she was casting looks over at her.and Yuu.  
  
The song ended. Aiko pulled out of Yuu's arms, numb. She wasn't an idiot. She may have been stereotypically blonde, rich, and beautiful, but she wasn't an idiot by any means. She had a brain. And she knew what she had just discovered, a discovery she didn't need her brain to inform her of, with the way her heart was already breaking.  
  
"I need a breath of fresh air," said Aiko, tilting her head up to smile calmly at Yuu. Her expression betrayed none of her wrenching emotions. "I'll be back in a little while." She didn't give him a specific time. She didn't care. She rather thought he didn't either.  
  
Walking outside, she did indeed take a breath a fresh air. But mostly, she thought about how even with her in his arms, Yuu had been staring at Miki. And how, despite how obviously Ginta wanted her, Miki preferred Yuu.  
  
"Why do they have to be in love?" Aiko whispered brokenly to herself. She could have fought Miki with all she was worth if it had been anything but love.a crush, a he-was-mine-first attitude, an over-affectionate stepsister issue, pure competitiveness. But Aiko would never come between love. She knew how precious it was and she would never ask herself to deny it to anyone else.  
  
Why does it have to be Yuu? she thought in agony. He was everything, everything she wanted. He made her so happy.and she would've made him happy too. But all that was irrelevant because he loved Miki. Miki.not her. Aiko buried her face in her hands and wept to the cold, unrelenting midnight sky.  
  
The corsage had been picked out for Miki, her tears cried. 


	11. Interlude 2

~Strong Enough~  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own nothing related to Marmalade Boy. (except this story.but not the characters.ya know what I'm saying)  
  
Please R&R ^_^  
  
Interlude  
  
"Aw," sighed Miki, resting her chin on her fist. "I feel sorry for Aiko." She gave the author a sideways look. "Which is kind of funny since she's trying to steal my boy."  
  
Mei blinked. "Are you talking to me to?" she muttered more to herself than to Miki. "I thought it was only Yuu." She shook her head. "Um.what?"  
  
"Poor Aiko" said Miki, biting her lip. "She just wants true love." She cocked her head thoughtfully. "You should make her fall in love." She grinned. "Just not with Yuu. Maybe Ginta or Rokutanda. Or some other guy altogether. Oh, and while I'm requesting things, could I have a dance with Yuu?" She looked somewhat accusingly at Mei. "Aiko's already had four dances with him already.don't I deserve some time with him?  
  
"'Course you do." Yuu wrapped her gently in his arms and kissed her forehead. "You look so cute all dressed up."  
  
Miki glanced up at him. "Cute?"  
  
"Beautiful," he corrected. "Radiant, ravishing, breathtaking, absolutely, totally, completely irresistible."  
  
Miki blushed. "S-so, um, Mei, can I get that dance with Yuu?" she stammered.  
  
Yuu sent a sideways look at the author. "Yeah, c'mon. I want some time with Miki."  
  
Mei stared blankly at the two. "You guys are hopeless," she finally announced. "I swear you're worse than any modern-day lovebird cliché." They stared at her with pleading eyes. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Alright," she grumbled, "I'll give you your stupid dance.  
  
"And please don't let anyone ruin it," asked Miki, looking a little worried. "It's me and Yuu's first real 'romantic' scene, you know, and it would kind of ruin the mood if Aiko or Arimi or Ginta or whoever interrupted."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Hold on," murmured Mei, shoving a hand in her hair and scooting her chair back from the computer.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get some Advil and take a nap. I'm freaking hallucinating. How do you expect me to write?"  
  
Yuu gave her a funny look as she shoved herself out of the chair and left the study room. "I guess we have to wait for our dance," he sighed. 


	12. Once In A Lifetime

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any character except Aiko.  The rest ain't mine.

_Author's Note:_ I'm extremely sorry for anyone who's been waiting for this chapter (*looks around, blinks, anyone?*)!  I'll blame it on the lack of inspiration as I waited for the fifth U.S. MB manga book… (Really, it had nothing to do with being totally sidetracked by a Harry Potter obsession *cough*)  Anyway, now that I've got MB5 and am impatiently waiting for MB6 in April, I thought I'd finally wrap this story up.  So here you go.

**Chapter 9 – Once In A Lifetime**

"Did you see Aiko?" Miki sighed, her eyes downcast.  She bit her lip.  "She looks gorgeous…and Yuu seems to love it."

Meiko patted her shoulder sympathetically.  "Don't worry about it, Miki."

"I just can't believe I agreed to go with Ginta."  Miki tugged listlessly at her dress as she scanned the couples on the dance floor.  Her date was currently swaying to the melody with a red-clad girl.  Arimi Suzuki, to be specific.  Miki shook her head in disbelief.  "I'm actually glad he's dancing with Arimi…"

"How on earth did she get in?" Meiko wondered.

Miki shrugged.  "I think she's here with Rokutanda.  Where's Satoshi?" she asked her friend, changing the subject.

"Around."  Meiko waved her hand dismissively, looking unconcerned.  She tucked a strand of wavy blonde hair behind her ear and shrugged.  "Probably dancing with some girl."

Slightly amused that her friend didn't really seem to care, Miki said, "I'm surprised he let you out of his sight.  He seemed so devoted to spending the entire night granting your every wish."

"Well," her friend replied with a grin, "it was my wish that he leave me alone for awhile."

Miki laughed.  She found it endearing how Miwa Satoshi pursued Meiko so fervently and how her best friend continued to brush him off.  It seemed a bit like poetic justice to her that the popular, senior class president was constantly getting turned down by the only girl he was truly interested in.  About to make another comment to Meiko, Miki was silenced when a warm hand slid over her mouth.  Her eyes widened and she twisted her head to see…

Yuu.

"Hi," she said with a smile when he removed his hand and turned her around fully, too surprised to be very eloquent.

"Hi," he replied, a smile gracing his face as well. 

Miki reminded herself that breathing was necessary to live.

And she most definitely wanted to live, especially when he looked at her like that, like they were alone and she was the world, and oh… 

Miki blinked.  "So how's your night been?  Where's Aiko?"  Now was that not the stupidest question ever?  She berated herself for her idiocy.  Why bring up his date?  She didn't want to talk about his date!  What good could possibly come out of—wait, _what_ did he say?

"What?" she repeated, staring at Yuu.

He was still smiling at her.  "Do you want to dance?" he asked a little shyly, his blonde hair a little disheveled and flopping over his eyes.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Miki drew in a long breath.  He was asking her to—_oh_.  "Of course!"

He took her hand.  Her heart raced.  He led her onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist, settling them comfortably over her hips.  Her heart sped off a cliff and soared.

Oh, how perfectly _lovely_.

All thoughts of Aiko and Arimi and Ginta and even Meiko and Miwa flew out of her head.  Miki closed her eyes, let the soft strains of the band drift over her, and leaned into the welcoming warmth of the man she loved.

Perfect night.

~*~

"It was nice of you to take me home."  She smiled a little sadly at him as she stood at her front door, ready to bid farewell to the night.  "Seems like both of our dates abandoned us, hmm?"

He shook his head.  "Yeah.  Pretty unbelievable, huh?"  He glanced at her.  "I don't know what he was thinking.  You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you."  She looked at him in consideration.

He titled his head.  "What?"

"I don't know much about you…"

"Do you want to?"

"That'd be nice."

He smiled at her.  "How about lunch sometime?  Say, tomorrow?"

"Pick me up at noon," she agreed.  Then, standing on her tiptoes, she brushed a light kiss across his cheek.  "Thank you for being so kind."  And with another smile, she disappeared into her house.

And in the dark night, illuminated with the false sunlight of nearby street lamps, Ginta stood and stared into the shadows where Arimi had left him.

Not too far away, Rokutanda left Aiko's house, anticipating the next day when he would finally get a once in a lifetime opportunity to let a girl other than Arimi into his heart.

And at home, Yuu and Miki were in Miki's room, dancing.

--

A/N: This is the end.  Yay!  Though I may have an epilogue or a last interlude, just for the heck of it.  And this story (if it isn't obvious) is set pretty early on in the series, before anything major happens.  We'll say the fourth book.  My version.  You know, since Aiko wasn't really a character…lolz  Please review!

*This last scene without names meant it was for both Ginta/Arimi as well as Rokutanda/Aiko.  Just at different houses.  Ah, romance.


	13. Epilogue

_Disclaimer:_ Marmalade Boy, belong to me?  Hah, I certainly wish.  But no…it's not mine.  Dash it all.

_Author's Note:_ This is the last bit.  Thank you for reading…and reviewing…*hinthint*  Strong Enough is now officially…complete.  Ah, that word does strike a sense of satisfaction in my heart. ^_^

**Epilogue**

"Explain to me how this works," Yuu said, poking curiously at Mei's head.

She swatted him away.  "Back off," she warned, "or I'll add a chapter and make Miki die."

"That's real nice of you."  Miki crossed her arms and gave the author an irritated look from her seat on the computer desk.  "Always good to know that my character is important."

Mei sighed.  "There's just no getting rid of you, is there?"

"Nope," replied Yuu cheerfully.  He rested his hip against the desk and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.  "We're here to plague the rest of your stories."

"See if I write any more."

Miki gasped.

"What?  It's not that shocking!  I'll probably be locked up in a mental institution by then, thanks to you two…" Mei trailed off and looked suspiciously at Miki's red face and Yuu's smirking one.  "That's not why you gasped, is it?" she asked wearily.  She leaned back in her black leather chair on wheels (whee!) with a resigned look on her face.  "What did you do Yuu?"

"His tongue…my ear…" Miki, still flushed, raised bright eyes to Yuu.  "You…"

He kissed her.

Mei stared at the keyboard.  "Well, isn't this strange?" she muttered to herself.  "Not only do my characters talk to me, they bloody snog in front of me!  Shameless…" Then she grinned.  "I have been spending way too much time on my Harry Potter fics.  The slang is beginning to rub off."  Then, continuing to ignore the couple contentedly making out next to her computer, she returned her hands to the keyboard.

_Delete, delete, delete…_ With a slightly evil grin, Mei changed the last sentence to say: _And at home Yuu and Miki were in Miki's room, snogging_.

"Alright, I may not be their biggest fan, but you should _at least_ get the terms correct!" an exasperated voice came from behind the author's left shoulder.  "Please, _don't_ mix British slang with Japanese manga.  It's just not right."

Mei froze, cursing silently.  It couldn't be—

She turned.  Ah, hell.

Behind her, looking critical, was Aiko Shino.  And behind _her_…

"Hey Aiko-chan, don't leave so suddenly."  Rokutanda snaked an arm around her waist.  He cast a smile at the shocked author frozen in her chair.

"Hi," said Arimi Suzuki, her mouth curved in a genuine smile and her hand in Ginta Suou's.

Groaning, Mei buried her face in her hands.  "I'm having myself committed…"

--

A/N: Lolz…yes, there's my epilogue/last interlude.  Interesting, no?  Yes, well, I told you I've been influenced by the HP world.  *dramatically slings arm over forehead* Don't blame me, it was all Draco's fault!  *cough* Sorry.  I'm currently harboring a not-so-secret obsession of that blonde-haired jerk.  Slytherin.  I meant Slytherin.

In case anyone's wondering, yes I _do_ know the ending of Marmalade Boy.  But I found that irrelevant to my story and I really didn't want any spoilers for any of the readers who didn't know.  So review away.


End file.
